Steam is often used in the field of beauty salon, hairdressing, health care. For example, in hair curling, we first use different kinds of tools to curl the hair to desired style, then use steam to braise the hair to immobilize the style. As another example of treating hair, we first lay cream on to the hair, then use steam to braise the hair, making it easy for the hair treatment elixir to be absorbed. Also, for example, in vapor bath, we let the body in the steam, which supplies water to our body, making the body perspire and vent wastes; after the steam bath, the lactic acid in the body dissipates through the blood circulation, making body and mind very relaxed, and causing the body to be warm and the hard-shelled muscle to relax so as to more easily receive muscle shrinking treatment without the discomfort from massages of handcraft or machine. At the same time, the steam bath makes it easier to absorb the nourishment and the medicament, and beautifying skin becomes more possible.
The applicant has applied for a patent which is called “a steam massage” to the Chinese Nation Knowledge Property bureau, the application number is 200520125747.6. Its structure includes a handle and massage rollers, the massage rollers are set on the top of the handle and can be rotated, the massage rollers are located on the rotating shaft which is set on the upper end of the handle and can be rotated. The massage rollers comprise many steam ejecting holes, there is a steam chamber in the rotating shaft, and the steam chamber comprises a steam outlet which is super-imposed and connected with some steam holes on the massage rollers by turns along with the rotating of the massage rollers. There is a water tank inside of the handle, the water tank is connected with the rotating shaft of the said massage rollers by a steam pipe, and a electric heating element is set on the lower side of water tank. The electric heating element is connected with the power cord outside of the handle. The massage rollers of the steam massage can eject steam, and can let people massage their skin locally and do local skin steam bath to get better massage efficiency.
There is the same drawback in all the said steam used by people. The problem is that the steam is obtained by heating water, the temperature usually exceeds 100° C., if it touches the skin closely it will scald the skin, if the distance is far, it will not be efficient, so the controlling of the temperature is a difficult problem.